Thoughts
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: The Weasley/Potter cousin's thoughts about one another. First chapter: Rose Weasley.


**ROSE WEASLEY'S THOUGHTS ABOUT HER BELOVED WEASLEY/POTTER FAMILY**

I've never really done this before, and let's be honest here; who has?_ -Rosie_

**Lily Luna Potter:**

Now I _love _Lily. Like she's my _sister_. And she sort-of is. Now don't get me wrong, I love Hugo. But Lily is like the sister I've always wanted. Looks like my sister too, with the flaming red hair, and brown eyes that look like a mixture of Mum's and Auntie Ginny's. And who could forget the freckles?

And honest time here, Mum was so relieved when Lily was born so that I wouldn't have so much male influence (not my fault Dom and Vickie are always at France (not my fault Lucy and Molly don't like Quidditch either).

She was sadly disappointed when Lily turned out to be as boyish as myself.

Oh, and if any of you blokes out there who even think of hurting her, you will have more to go through than our boys. You'll go through me too.

And they don't call me evil genius for nothing.

**Hugo Arthur Weasley:**

Ah, my beloved younger brother who is already taller than I am. Bless him. Both Hugo and I have taken from Dad's side, with the red hair and freckles and such. Though, our eye color's and body structures are totally different.

In that, I have Daddy's sea blue eyes, but Mum's small body frame (I can be easily carried**/**man-handled by any of the freakishly tall males in my family).

Hugo on the other hand, is, as I mentioned, taller than me by a full 6 inches.

You know how I mentioned I was labeled an evil genius? Yeah, well dear Hugo is the Lazy Genius. Little git doesn't even lift a finger... but then again; neither do I.

**Roxanne 'Roxy' Elizabeth Weasley:**

Roxy is the young, bubbly, red-haired, brown eyed, tanned girl who is about the lovable twin sister of Freddie. Everybody loves Roxanne, and she's sort of the peace-keeper of the Clan.

She keeps a cool-head most of the time, and I like to say, I've only ever seen her blow her top once. It was utterly terrifying.

Most people can't get under her skin, but then again, Kenneth Thomas isn't like most people. Ah, I'd love to see them get together one day... but not as much as I'd love to see Kenny try and escape the overprotective clutches of our oh-so protective males.

Of course, they'll probably go easy on him, old family friend and all... but that wouldn't make a good show.

(P.S: I heard Kenny's dad use to go out with Aunt Ginny, weird huh?)

**James Sirius Potter:**

I just _love_ to call him Jamsie. And I'm one of the few people who can escape doing so, the others being Lils, Auntie Ginny, and Vickie.

James is that fun-loving, prankster, overprotective, older brother that teases you mercilessly then scares off any threat.

For example, bullies, Slytherin's, boys, boys, oh. And boys.

He has that Potter/Weasley mix about him, with unruly darkish red hair, faint freckles, brown eyes, and a lanky build. Seems to work for him, as well as the pack of girls usually caught stalking him. *shiver*

Other than that, James is pretty awesome for a cousin, he teases me, protects me, plays pranks with me, yeah. A pretty cool cousin indeed.

**Albus 'Al' Severus Potter:**

Al, Albie, Albutt. A variety of nicknames only I get to call him. Well the last one irritates him, but that's sort of my job now isn't it?

Al is my absolute best friend, since birth. Born in the same hospital, in the same day, within the same hours. Uncle Harry and Dad say it's creepy.

Al looks like Uncle Harry... you know when he was our age. But Al doesn't wear glasses, and he has those very faint, very unnoticeable freckles just on the top of his nose. Ah a freckles, run's in the family.

Albie and I do mostly everything together, exploring the grounds, bothering Snape's portrait, chatting with Dumbledore's, drive Headmistress insane, drive Filch insane, going to detention, playing pranks, eating.

We grew up with Fred and James influence; you can't expect us _not _to turn out like this.

Anyway, as I mentioned, Al and I are best friends, and in our first year, we met and befriended Scorpius Malfoy. Been the inseparable ever since.

You know I think Scor fancies Lily... I wonder how our boys will react.

**Fred Fabian Weasley II:**

Freddie is James partner in crime, and other half. The two are older than me by one measly year, and they don't let me forget it either.

You know, Uncle George has a talking portrait of Uncle Fred in the Joke Shop, Freddie sort of, looks like him I guess.

With blue eyes, darkish red hair always only partially seen since it's always hidden underneath a hat or beanie of some sort, and the freckles. But Freddie is darker than most Weasley's, like his Mum only lighter. I like to call it tan.

Going on, Fred and James have made their own dynamic duo, giving the ever so famous Weasley Twins a run for their money.

Uncle George has never been so proud.

**Lucy Annabelle Weasley: **

Lucy is the quietest Weasley out there. And that's saying something. When we were littler, Al and I use to think she was mute. Then James pulled on her pig-tails, she yelped, glared at James, and through a series of rude, bloody words she learned from my Dad.

Now _that_ was a show.

I don't really know that much about Lucy, I've only ever been at her house once. And that ended in disaster since they had no Quidditch pitch!

We're Weasley's! We're supposed to have Quidditch pitches!

Needless to say, Dad never let us over there again.

**Molly Jane Weasley II:**

Molly is just like Uncle Percy, but with Auntie Audrey's face structure and eyes. I find her bossy sometimes; she doesn't let us do anything at all at Hogwarts!

She even took points from Gryffindor!

But other than her stuck-up personality and bossy attitude, she's alright. I mean, Vickie usually keeps her in check.

**Victore 'Vickie' Gabrielle Weasley:**

Now Molly has brought me to the oldest Weasley cousin (if you count Teddy, the second oldest). Vickie is by far, an awesome cousin. An awesome older, girly cousin.

Vickie is really cool, though when I was littler, she and Dom spent most their time in France, or at Shell Cottage. Louis practically lived at the Burrow though. He stays here with Uncle George, not really good because he's now as mischievous as the Jamsie/Freddie Duo.

Back to Vickie, she attends Hogwarts like the rest of us, but she usually spent Holidays over at France. With the exception of Christmas, this is spent at the Burrow.

Vickie is protective of all of us, being the eldest cousin. She usually looks after us with Teddy. Their going out you know.

We return the favor by being as equally as protective... without her knowing. I don't see why though... her last boyfriend ended up dangling by his underwear on top of Gryffindor tower.

**Dominique 'Dom' Maya Weasley:**

Dom-Dom~! Dom is Vickie's younger sister, who is basically the fashionista of the family. She is a year younger than her, but is about her height. Maybe 1 or 2 inches shorter, takes after us, not the Delacour's, this one.

Dom is cool most of the time, sarcastic, bubbly cool, who is always the one to share the gossip.

And like I mentioned before, she is the top-most fashion guru of Hogwarts and of our family.

Our girlier cousins don't mind her fashion tips, even our Aunties and Mum praise her, but me and Lily grew up with mostly male influence, like I mentioned before.

Lily can handle a dress most of the time, as long as it's necessary, but not me. Nu-uh.

She constantly tries to wiggle me into a dress, only to have me slip through her fingers over and over again. Skirts I can handle, sure. But I stop at dresses.

**Louis Gideon Weasley:**

My last Weasley cousin... at least that I know of. God knows just how many grandchildren Nana Weasley wants.

Ahem.

Louis is... how to put this... very... interesting. Not one thing stays in Louis' mind for long. It went from dragons to Quidditch, to curse-breaking, and money.

But that's why I love him. Though the only thing I guess he never has no his mind, is girls. Which I find completely ironic because all the girls love him.

That's the Veela blood working right there.

Louis is older than me, but totally much more childish. I swear. Uncle George, Uncle Fred (portrait), and Freddie are really running off on him. But anyway, back on topic.

Louis is a really clingy person, on anyone he likes or loves, or is related to, he jumps/hugs/clings on them, until thrown off. Try having a heavy, older, 1/8th Veela clinging on to you every time we run into each other in the hallway.

* * *

**Review if you have anything to say about the way Rosie thinks. Or just review! Greatly appreciated! **

**Next chapter; "ALBUS POTTER'S THOUGHTS ABOUT HIS BELOVED WEASLEY/POTTER FAMILY"**

**~~COOKIEMONSTER0077~~**


End file.
